Wife Swap Jackson vs Goldberg
by Mosspool123
Summary: Our favorite Hero and Heroine are on Wife Swap. Rated T for cursing in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Wife Swap or Percy Jackson I only own my oc's I also don't own any bands or music mentioned.
1. An Idea

**A/N Hey peoples welcome to my new story. My oc Sam will be in it if you have read my Reading The Series story you'll know who that is but if you haven't please check it out. So now it is time for my new story Wife Swap Jackson vs. Goldberg.**

* * *

Sam POV

I had just gotten back from my latest quest for Artemis the hunters were currently camping somewhere in Michigan. I walked to the tent in the center of camp looking around nervously to see if any of them were awake. They weren't supposed to see me I'm supposed to only be seen by Artemis and whoever is her current lieutenant at the time.

I crept into her tent to find her and her lieutenant Thalia talking in hushed tones.

"Sam just the certain girl I wanted to speak to. Thalia is going to be gone for three weeks and I want you to go with her." Artemis said

"Yes of course I'll go with her my Lady." I said nodding a greeting to Thalia who nodded back.

"Well then you two can leave as soon as you're ready." Artemis said

"Alright come on Thalia." I said coming out of the tent with Thalia

"Do you have all your stuff?" I asked looking at her

"Yep lets go." She said

"Soooo where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to New York to see Percy and Annabeth." Thalia replied as we made our way through the forest.

"Okay I'll mist travel us there it'll be faster." I said as an afterthought I asked "You okay with that?"

She nodded before gripping my hand and I mist traveled us to my brother and his wife's house on Long Island so they could be close to camp.

"I just had the best idea." I told Thalia as we arrived in their house.

"What?" She asked looking eager to mess with her cousin.

"We should sign them up for Wife Swap." I said

"Yes. That is an awesome idea!" She whispered screamed since it was around 2 am

"Alright let's do it." I said

*Time Lapse since I don't know what to put for the sign-up sheet thing*

"Okay now that that's over with lets go to bed." Thalia said yawning

Lily Goldberg's POV

We had just signed up for Wife Swap my husband, Alex, the kids and I am so excited.

"I wonder who will get swapped with." Alexandria pondered

"I don't know Lexi it's supposed to be a surprise." Zack said looking at her with an are-you-serious look.

"Well we'll just have to wait wont we." Alex said

*This line break is super smart it can count to Potato*

The next day at the Jacksons

Thalia's POV

I woke up to a scream.

I opened my eyes to see Percy and Annabeth's son Theseus screaming; because there are two people he's never seen on the couch. I looked at Sam on the other couch sleeping like a rock. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed looking extremely annoyed. That's when Percy came running down the stairs to see his sister screaming at his 10 year old son to shut up.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked his son then he pointed to the couch that I was on and Sam on the floor where she had fallen after screaming at the poor kid to shut up.

"Thalia? Sam? What are you two doing here?" He asked

"Well Artemis is letting us have some time off and we got here last night around 2." I said

"And then that little kid woke me up screaming." Sam said looking pissed

"Well aren't you just a bundle of sunshine and happiness." Percy said sarcastically

"Well you would be too if you got woken up by a 10 year old screaming." Sam said

"Well I got woken up by _you_ screaming at Theo to shut up." Percy said

"As much as I'm enjoying you two fighting you should just shut up." I said

Then Annabeth and Silena walked down the stairs. Silena squealed when she saw me and Sam.

"Thalia! Sam!" she squealed running to hug us

"Hey." I said and Sam mumbled something that sounded like stupid kids waking me up at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, Annie guess what Sam did." I said

"What?" she asked nervously

While Sam screamed at me "YOU HELPED!"

"Well she signed you up for Wife Swap." I said

"What?!" she and Percy said at the same time.


	2. Rules

**A/N This is set after the giant war but Percy still has the Curse of Achilles.**

* * *

Theo's POV

I had walked into the living room that morning to find two girls sleeping on the couches. So my first reaction was to think they were monsters. So I did the natural thing, I screamed.

The first girl to wake up was the one with spiky black hair and punk clothes she looked at me for a second then turned to the other girl who was still sleeping. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open, but that wasn't what surprised me the most her eyes were weird they were sea green like my dad's but the difference was her pupil it was red, I mean blood red and had red around the edge of her Iris.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at me falling off the couch that's when my dad came running down the stairs

"What's wrong?" he asked me then I pointed to the couch that the punk girl was on and the girl on the floor where she had fallen after screaming at me to shut up.

"Thalia? Sam? What are you two doing here?" He asked

"Well Artemis is letting us have some time off and we got here last night around 2." The punk girl said

"And then that little kid woke me up screaming." The other girl said looking pissed

"Well aren't you just a bundle of sunshine and happiness." My dad said sarcastically

"Well you would be too if you got woken up by a 10 year old screaming." The girl with the strange eyes said

"Well I got woken up by _you_ screaming at Theo to shut up." My dad said who were these people?

"As much as I'm enjoying you two fighting you should just shut up." The punk girl said

Then my mom and Silena walked down the stairs. Silena squealed when she saw the girls.

"Thalia! Sam!" she squealed running to hug them.

"Hey." The punk said and the other one mumbled something that sounded like stupid kids waking me up at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, Annie guess what Sam did." The punk said I expected my mom to blow up about being called Annie like she usually did.

"What?" she asked nervously

While the girl that was on the floor screamed at the punk "YOU HELPED!"

"Well she signed you up for Wife Swap." The punk said

"What?!" she and my dad said together.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the two girls.

"Well I am your…hmm… let's just say cousin Thalia." The punk girl, Thalia said

"And I am Sam your aunt." The girl with the weird eyes, Sam said

"Okay so Annie you need to wright a manual for the other mom and include Thals and I cause were gonna be staying here for the two weeks."

"I can't believe you guys did this." My mom said looking disgruntled

"Well believe it." Sam said looking at my mom with her strange eyes

"Why are your pupils red?" I asked

"Well they are red because I am the first demigod and was blessed by the gods and the red in my eyes is part of the blessing from Ares." She said looking down at me expecting me to get it

Silena's POV

Sam just explained to Theo why her eyes had red pupils and rimming when I noticed something on her wrist I had never seen before. I was used to her usual blue and white Hawaiian flower and her purple and black hair tie that she never took off. But this one was different it was a silver bracelet with a crescent moon with a star pressed against it placed repeatedly each star had a different colored gem stuck in the middle of it.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked looking at it with interest.

"Oh this old thing I found it in my room at dad's palace I haven't seen it since I joined the hunt but it has the gems from the gods that hold my gifts." Sam said looking at the bracelet.

"It's really pretty." I said

"Well Annie the new mom will be here in a week." Thalia said I knew she and Sam were the only ones who were ever allowed to call her Annie so she saw no point in freaking out about it when they just kept doing it.

"Okay, so rules for you two." Mom said looking at Theo and me.

"No blowing up your school if it's avoidable, be polite and don't try and drown her." She said mainly looking at Theo he had gotten more powers from Poseidon than I did I could breathe underwater but that was it.

"No being a smart aleck, tone down on the sarcasm she might not get it, and do not I repeat do not let her find out about the gods, and if any friends from camp come over try not to destroy the house with your prank wars."

"Got it." I said

* * *

**A/N Please review next chapter will be the swap.**


	3. The Swap

**A/N I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner but my brothers laptop broke and he abducted the computer and thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited you are all awesome!**

* * *

Lily Goldberg's POV

"Zack don't forget your chores. Alexandria don't forget to clean your room." I called before stepping into the sleek white limo that had pulled up

"I love you guys!" I yelled inside the limo while they waved outside

"So where am I going to be living for the next two weeks?" I asked the make-up artist sitting next to me she checked some papers before answering.

"You are going to Long Island, New York." She said

* * *

I walked out of the limo to stop in front of a Greek style house that is so incredible to describe **{Meaning Annabeth's architecture is to awesome for me to describe} **I continued walking up to the porch pulled out my key and put it in the door.

When I walked in it was like stepping into Greece there was pictures of the Parthenon in the Athens and lots of other bits of Greek architecture. I walked upstairs to the second floor opened a door that lead into a bedroom.

"It looks like a teenage girl lives here." I said to the camera man

The wall were painted a light sea green with a mural of an olive tree with a trident and shield leaning on the base with a grey owl in the branches, the roots hanging out over the open sea. The bed had a grey and pink polka-dotted comforter with horse posters and stuffed animals everywhere, with some owl stuffed animals on the bed.

I walked out of that room to the next room. On one side of the room there were clouds with lightning streaking out of them a moon shining threw them and an eagle flying through the storm. On the other side was a mural of a beautiful white stallion swimming in the ocean.

"Wow." I breathed gazing at the beautiful murals

There were two beds in the room one had an electric blue comforter with lightning bolts the other was sea green with electric blue stripes.

I walked across the hall to the next room that looked like a little boys room it had the same mural as the first room. The bed had a stuffed dolphin and a sea landscape comforter.

I walked to the next room to find a bed with a white comforter and a desk with an empty closet. I set my bags down in here expecting this to be my room.

At the end of the hall was the master bedroom with a mural of a white stallion pulling a chariot with an owl sitting in the chariot. The bed had a steel gray comforter with sea green designs.

I walked back down the steps into a beautiful kitchen. I found the guide in the dining room on the table.

_Dear new mom,_

_Welcome to our house, I hope you liked it I designed it myself._

_My husband, Percy and I have two children Silena, and Theseus, Percy's sister and cousin stay with us during the school year._

_Percy is a marine biologist and is mainly at home, camp or work. He will not eat fish he thinks that it's disrespectful to his father. He has ADHD and Dyslexia._

_Silena is very much into fashion. She is 14 and goes to Goode High School and is pretty smart but she has ADHD and Dyslexia so English is her hardest subject._

_Theseus loves the water he and his father often go to the beach. He is ten and goes to Goode Elementary School he also has ADHD and Dyslexia his grades aren't really important as long as he tries his hardest._

_Samantha is Percy's 15 year old sister. She and Percy's cousin Thalia both go to Artemis Academy _**{Creative name isn't It.} **_don't try and take her crescent moon and star bracelet or black and purple hair-tie. She has ADHD and Dyslexia and is bipolar and says she is allergic to fish but she isn't._

_Thalia is also 15 and is Percy's cousin. If you hear random Green Day or any other punk/rock music playing from her and Sam's room it's because they are in a bad mood and the music helps calm them down. Thalia also has ADHD and Dyslexia._

_Annabeth Jackson._

"It seems that they all have ADHD and Dyslexia and one of them is bipolar." I said looking at the camera man thinking. _How am I going to handle this family?_

"It's time to meet your new family are you ready?" he asked I nodded and walked to the front door.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
